


Yea, sister! (Sketch #2)

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: The way they were - a glimpse into the relationship between Jim Ellison and Carolyn Plummer.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg, Jim Ellison/Carolyn Plummer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Yea, sister! (Sketch #2)

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why so few people watched this fanvid... I had so much fun doing it :)


End file.
